


Home Run

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-11
Updated: 2006-03-11
Packaged: 2018-08-16 04:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8087101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Red Sox in the World Series. Can they break the (other) curse?  (11/08/2004)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Back by popular demand! So what would Liz do if the Red Sox won the World Series and finally reversed the curse?   


* * *

It had been over two months since Liz and Jon had spent the night together. They had come to a mutual decision, that while it had been wonderful, it was not in either of their best interests to continue their relationship. While Captain Archer had made it clear that he would over look fraternization rules when it came to his crew, he wouldn't extend that same discretion to himself. Neither did Liz wish to be the center of Enterprise gossip. It was a small ship, and privacy a rare commodity. Although Liz knew the right decision had been made, it was cold comfort on nights when she wished Jon was there to warm her bed once again. At least she still had baseball...and the Red Sox were making a return to the World Series for the first time in almost 150 years. Now if only the sub-space mail would come in.

### 1\. 


End file.
